Love triangle
by nyepie101
Summary: It other universe Olive and Connie are twin sisters. Luke is with real family. Gabe is dating Violet but he likes Jo.Fletcher dating Chyna but he like's olive. Violet is best friend with Jo. Luke likes Connie and she likes him back. It will have Folive, Lonnie, Jabe and a little of Flyna and Vabe
1. It begins

Fletcher walks in and see's Olive and Chyna talking. "Since your dating my best friend I think that we should try to be friend."said Olive "Sure but try anything on him your dead. He's off limits."said Chyna "What?"Olive screams "Just kidding." she says as she laughs Olive laughs not sure what to think.

"Well I see you later." she walks off and see's Fletcher "Hey Fletchy."she says as she kiss his cheek."Hey so, what were you talking about with Olive."he asked "Oh, well we decided that since were together we should be friends."she answered "Oh that's great my two favorite girl being friends." he said

"Yeah, but I'm your favorite right?" she asked "Oh come on don't make me choose." he said " This should be easy for you after all I'M YOUR GIRLFRIEND." she said (storms off) "Great just great."he said Olive walk in "Well she's mad. What happened?" she asked

"She asked me to choose between her and you." he said "You couldn't choose between me and her." she asked " Well it just your my best friend and I known you longer but, she my girlfriend." he explained "Can I ask you something." she asked "Sure ask away." he answered

"Why are you dating her?I mean you guys are so different." she asks "Well there was this other wonderful girl but I thought that I would never have chance so I choose Chyna." he answers "Fletcher you were wrong any girl would be lucky to be with you." she said "Thanks Olive." he said "Anytime Fletcher anytime."she said she leaves "Yeah any girl but you."he whispers to himself.

Jo walks in to ant farm and see's violet." Hey Jo." she said "Hey violet.'she responded "Look i'm sorry about dating your crush."Violet said "It's okay,I'm over him anyways." she said "So were cool." violet asked "Were cool."Jo said Gabe walks up to them. "Hello ladies."he said They both say" Hey Gabe." Jo feels like she in the ways so she leaves.

Connie walks into the ant farm and sees's Luke "Hey Luke." she said " Hi Connie." he said "So Luke do you like anyone? she asked "Yes she a beautiful smart Blonde." he answered "You like Olive." she said

" No I like you. You know what just forget. I mean it's not like you liked me anyways." he said before he walked off "Wait." she said he stops "What" he asked "I like you too." she said "You do?" he asked "Yes I do?"she answered "Would you like to go with to see a movie at eat dinner at 7:00?" he asked " I'd love to." she answered She kissed him on the cheek and leaves. "She killing me." he says as he smiles. Fletcher walks see him "What happened?"he asked "I got a date with Connie." he said "That great." he said as he high-fives his best friend "Luke can I tell you something." he asked "Of course, you can. What is it?" he asked

"I think that I might still feeling for Olive." he confessed "But, your dating Chyna?" he reminds him "I know what should I do? he asked "I don't man..I don't know."he said " Why does life have be so confusing." he asked

Olive enters the house "Hey Olive." she said happily "Why so happy.?" Olive asked "Luke has Finally asked me out." she said "That great." she said in a depressed tone "Olive you need to move on he's head over heels for that electric eel." she said "I know,I just wanna be alone." she said "Okay. Well I gonna get ready." she said as she went up stairs She search through her closet and found a beautiful outfit


	2. karoke and love

I gotta out my red v neck t-shirt , jean jacket,skinny jeans, and my black converse.I put on my strawberry mango lip gloss and put on mascara. I don't wear to much makeup because I'm only thirteen.I heard the doorbell ring. I ran down and I saw luke wearing a blue t-shirt, jeans, and his converse.

"Hey connie you ready to go?" he asked with a smile just made me melt. "Yeah lets go." I said as I closed the door. We walked the movie theater since it was only 2 blocks away. We got a large bucket of popcorn and a large root watched picture perfect. It was very funny. I was some popcorn then our hands slowly pulled away then I turned away and I the movie we were walking home when I saw Josh he saw that I was acting strange.

I told him about understood and we took the long way. When I got on the porch we said our good byes and he kiss me on cheek and I went inside."He such a great guy" I thought to myself I brushed my teeth,got in my p.j's and went straight to bed.

Next week I woke up and got ready and went down stairs and ate breakfast.I finished then Olive came down grab an apple and said let's go."All your gonna have is an apple?" I asked "Don't worry I'll lunch at school." she said "Are you sure about that?" I asked "Yes, now let's go."she answered

We got in mom's car and she drove us to said she had to do something and I just walked into the ant farm. I saw luke seating at his section.I walked up to him."Hey there handsome."I said "Well hey there beautiful." he replied "What's you doing ?" I asked "Nothing just studying."he said

"Since when do you study?I asked him "Since a certain beautiful, smart,blonde, came in to my life." he said "Well your welcome but can I ask you something." I said "Of course ask away." he said "Are we together now?" I asked "Maybe but only if you want to."he said "Well in that case I guess were together." I said "Wow I must be the luckiest guy in the world."he said "Stop you getting cheese." I said "Oh come we both know you love cheese thing." he said "True." I said with a nod. The bell ring and we headed of for english.

At lunch We sat down at out table when Chyna came in all mad at Fletcher again.I still don't get what he see's in her she's a basically a little Lexi and that says a lot Fletcher came to his sense and dumped that she devil.I saw Olive that Chyna stormed off.

Fletcher just took his next to Olive. It would seem that Olive might have a chance. It perfect he deserves better than Chyna and Olive deserves someone like him.I just have have to make him realize it. Luckily me and Olive got our singing voice from our mom. I can get them together through the power of it perfect because it this night at joey's pizza I need is a little help and I know luke can help. Friday night We were at pizza joey's First It was me and luke. Today it was a duet day.

Luke:I'm at war with the worldAnd they try to pull me into the darkI struggle to find my faithAs I'm slipping from your arms

Connie:It's getting harder to stay awakeAnd my strength is fading fastYou breathe into me at last

-ChorusLuke:I'm awake, I'm aliveNow I know what I believe insideNow it's my timeI'll do what I want 'cause this is my life

Here (right here), Connie:right now (right now)Stand my ground and never back downLuke:I know what I believe insideI'm awake, and I'm alive-

Luke:I'm at war with the world'Cause I ain't never gonna sell my soulI've already made up my mindNo matter what, I can't be bought or sold

Connie:When my faith is getting weakAnd I feel like giving inYou breathe into me again

Chorus

Luke:Waking up, waking upWaking up, waking upWaking up, waking upWaking up, waking up in the dark

Connie luke:I can feel you in my sleepIn your arms, I feel you breathe into meLuke:Forever hold this heart that I will give to youConnie luke:Forever I will live for you

Chorus

Luke:Waking up, waking up (4X)

Finally it was Olive and Fletcher turn.

Fletcher:

I'm just a step away

I'm a just a breath away

Losin my faith today

Olive: fallin off the edge today

Fletcher:rI am just a man

Not superhuman

Olive: I'm not superhuman

Someone save me from the hate

Fletcher:

It's just another war

Just another family torn

Olive: falling from my faith today

Just a step from the edge

Just another day in the world we live

Fletcher:

I need a hero to save me now

I need a hero

Olive: save me now

I need a hero to save my life

A hero'll save me Olive: just in time

Fletcher:

I gotta fight today

To live another day

Speakin my mind today

Olive: my voice will be heard today

Fletcher:I've gotta make a stand

But I am just a man

Olive: I'm not superhuman

My voice will be heard today

Fletcher:

It's just another war

Just another family torn

Olive: my voice will be heard today

It's just another kill

The countdown begins to destroy ourselves

Fletcher:

Who's gonna fight for what's right who's gonna help us survive we're in the fight of our lives

Olive: and we're not ready to die

Fletcher:Who's gonna fight for the weak

Who's gonna make 'em believe

I've got a hero

Olive: I've got a hero

Fletcher:Livin in me

Fletcher;I'm gonna fight for what's right today I'm speaking my mind and if it kills me tonight

Olive: I will be ready to die

Fletcher and Olive:A hero's not afraid to give his life

A hero's gonna save me just in time

Everybody clap and they gotten off stage. "Olive you were great."Fletcher told her "So were you."she respond They looked into each other as they got closer and closer until there lips met. "Fletcher I love you." she said "Olive I love you two." he said They were going to kiss again but something or somebody stopped them. first one was awake and alive by skillet and the second is hero by skillet.


	3. Kissing booth

"You broke up with me for that her?" said Chyna "What are you doing here?" asked Fletcher " "I came to to get pizza and then that happen." said Chyna "Well as you can see I've moved on and I happy." said Fletcher " "No your not you love me and she just my replacement." said Chyna "No she not I've always loved her but I just scared that she wouldn't feel the same way." said Fletcher

" Okay give me one reason why you choose her." said Chyna " She funny,smart,beautiful, and amazing person." said Fletcher "Whatever you made the biggest mistake of your life." said Chyna "No the biggest mistake of my life was when I asked you out." said Fletcher.( Chyna runs off) " So Olive will you do me the honor and be my girlfriend?" asked Fletcher " Of course," said Olive (they have hug and kiss)

The next day… (puts hand over eyes) "Guess who?" " Fletcher." said Olive "Bingo." said Fletcher " What's up?" said Olive "Not much." said Fletcher "So I was wondering if you wanted to work the fair with me today." said Olive "Sure I 'd love to." said Fletcher. "Great we we'll go 7." said Fletcher "Now that's out the way is there anything else you wanted to do?" asked Fletcher "

What do you mean?"asked Olive (wraps his arms around her she wraps them around his neck they kiss for a few mintues then then Olives mom walk in) "Well maybe I should have knocked first,"said Olive's mom "You think." said Olive " Well I should get going I'll see you later." said Fletcher (leaves) " So are you dating that Fletcher?" asked Olive's mom "Yes." said Olive " Well you seem to happy." said Olives mom

"I am now mom promise you'll start knocking before you come in."said Olive "Is this about me walking me on you two because I'm sore…."Mom promise me." said Olive "Fine I promise." said Olive's mom "Good now if you don't mind leaving."said Olive "Well I guess I'll go now."she said leaving

"Now what to wear." said olive She goes to her closet and finds it. Olive's Outfit: . She put it on then hears a knock on the door it's Fletcher. Fletcher's Outfit: . /-a2k83Nh-LOs/T4TJOVMsEhI/AAAAAAAAANE/1In4_ "You look great." said Fletcher "You two." said Olive "Ready to go?" he asked. "Yes let's go they get in Fletcher car Fletcher car: content/dam/gmfleet/global/master/nscwebsite/en/Ho me/Vehicle_Overview/Trucks/01_images/ 960x510_vehicle_overview_trucks_

At the the fair; "Again why are working at the school fair." asked Fletcher "Because were raising money for new a.n.t. pads." said Olive "Okay so what booth are we working." asked Fletcher "Well there only one left so I took it." said Olive "What's the booth? asked Fletcher "The kissing booth." said Olive " Aren't you gonna feel uncomfortable watching me kiss all these girl?" said Fletcher "Oh you got run I'm doing the kissing your collecting the money." said Olive

"What?! said Fletcher " Calm down it just on little kiss." said Olive "But your going to be kissing random guys."said Fletcher " It just a little kiss it won't mean anything." said Olive " You promise." said Fletcher " I promise I love you and only you."said Olive (kisses him) "Okay fine." said Fletcher (they open up and a bunch of guys line up) The guy gives Fletcher money and Olive gives him a little kiss. "Okay I can't do this."said Fletcher "It's only on the cheek." said Olive "Yeah but I still can't stand it."said Fletcher. "Okay then I guess we can switch places if that makes you feel better." said Olive

"You don't mind." said Fletcher "No I trust you." said Olive After the fair "Well we made a lot of money " said Olive "Yep well good night." said Fletcher (they kiss and they go inside there own houses.)

On the Phone:

Luke: How your booth go?

Fletcher: Good. What about yours.

Luke:Great me Connie raised so much money with dunking booth.

Fletcher: Who got dunk.

Luke: Me.

Fletcher: Wow I think I know who wears the pant in the relationship

Luke: Should you really be talking I mean you just agree with everything Olive says.

Fletcher: That's not .. It's true.

Luke: Well it's getting late bye.

Fletcher: Bye.

Call end


	4. Songs and relationships

Olive got a Dumped by Fletcher for Chyna :My Happy ending by Avril Lavigne (Oh, oh)

(Oh, oh)

So much for my happy ending

(Oh, oh, oh, oh)

(Oh, oh)

(Oh, oh)

So much for my happy ending

(Oh, oh, oh, oh)

(Oh, oh)

(Oh, oh)

(Oh, oh)

Lets talk this over

It's not like we're dead

Was it something I did?

Was it something you said?

Don't leave me hanging

In a city so dead

Held up so high

On such a breakable thread

You were all the things I thought I knew

And I thought we could be

You were everything, everything

That I wanted

We were meant to be, supposed to be

But we lost it

All of our memories so close to me

Just fade away

All this time you were pretending

So much for my happy ending

(Oh, oh)

(Oh, oh)

So much for my happy ending

(Oh, oh, oh, oh)

(Oh, oh)

(Oh, oh)

You've got your dumb friends

I know what they say

They tell you I'm difficult

But so are they

But they don't know me

Do they even know you?

All the things you hide from me

All the shit that you do?

You were all the things I thought I knew

[ From: . ]

And I thought we could be

You were everything, everything

That I wanted

We were meant to be, supposed to be

But we lost it

All of our memories so close to me

Just fade away

All this time you were pretending

So much for my happy ending

It's nice to know that you were there

Thanks for acting like you cared

And making me feel like I was the only one

It's nice to know we had it all

Thanks for watching as I fall

And letting me know we were done

He was everything, everything

That I wanted

We were meant to be, supposed to be

But we lost it

All of the memories so close to me

Just fade away

All this time you were pretending

So much for my happy ending

You were everything, everything

That I wanted

We were meant to be, supposed to be

But we lost it

All of the memories so close to me

Just fade away

All this time you were pretending

So much for my happy ending

(Oh, oh)

(Oh, oh)

So much for my happy ending

(Oh, oh, oh, oh)

(Oh, oh)

(Oh, oh)

So much for my happy ending

(Oh, oh, oh, oh)

(Oh, oh)

(Oh, oh)

(Oh, oh)

(Oh, oh)

Connie and Luke are in love Connie: The way by Ariana Grande and Mac Miller I Iove the way you make me feel

I love it, I love it

I love the way you make me feel

I love it, I love it

Luke:

I say

I'm thinkin' 'bout her every second, every hour

Do my singin' in the shower

Pickin' petals off of flowers like

"Do she love me, do she love me not?"(love me not)

I ain't a player, I just crush alot (crush alot)

Connie:

You give me that kind of somethin'

Want it all the time, need it everyday

On a scale of one to ten I'm at a hundred

Never get enough, I can't stay away

If you want it, I got it, I got it everyday

You can get whatever you need from me

Stay by your side, I'll never leave you

And I ain't going nowhere 'cause you're a keeper

So don't you worry, baby you got me

I got it bad boy, I must admit it

You got my heart, don't know how you did it

And I don't care who sees it babe

I don't want to hide the way I feel when you're next to me

chours:

I love the way, I love the way

Baby I love the way, ooh I love the way

The way I love you

Ooh it's so crazy you get my heart jumpin'

When you put your lips on mine

And honey it ain't a question (q- question)

Cause boy I know just what you like

Pre-chorus:

So if you need it, I got it, I got it everyday

Be your lover and friend, you'll find it all in me

Stay by your side, I'll never leave you

And I ain't going nowhere 'cause you're a keeper

So don't you worry, baby you got me

I got it bad boy, I must admit it

You got my heart, don't know how you did it

And I don't care who sees it babe

I don't want to hide the way I feel when you're next to me

Chorus:

I love the way, I love the way

Baby I love the way, ooh I love the way

The way I love you

Luke :

Uh, uh

I make you feel so fine, make you feel so fine

I hope you hit me on my celly when I sneak in your mind

You a princess to the public but a freak when it's time

Said your bed be feeling lonely so you sleepin' in mine

Come and watch a movie with me

American Beauty or Bruce Almighty, that's groovy

Just come and move closer to me

I got some feelings for you I'm not gonna get bored of

But baby you an adventure so let me come and explore you

Pre-chorus:

So don't you worry, baby you got me

I got it bad boy, I must admit it

You got my heart, don't know how you did it

And I don't care who sees it babe

I don't want to hide the way I feel when you're next to me

Chorus:

I love the way, I love the way

Baby I love the way, ooh I love the way

I love the way, I love the way

baby I love the way, ooh i love the way

The way I love you

The way I love you, you, you

Yeah, the way

I love the way you make me feel

I love it, I love it

I love the way you make me feel

I love it, the way I love you

Jo and gabe : I hate Everything about you Three days grace Every time we lie awake

After every hit we take

Every feeling that I get

But I haven't missed you yet

Every roommate kept awake

By every sigh, and scream we make

All the feelings that I get

But I still don't miss you yet

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you?

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you?

Every time we lie awake

After every hit we take

Every feeling that I get

But I haven't missed you yet

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you?

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you?

Only when I stop to think

About you, I know

Only when you stop to think

About me, do you know?

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you?

You hate everything about me

Why do you love me?

I hate

You hate

I hate

You love me

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you?


End file.
